


Droplias

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: After frequent requests for a proper Drop x Alias smut fic (it was a thing, you had to be there), I wrote this sometime during season 3.Drop can't have a happy ending, though.  Them's the rules.





	Droplias

There was a knock at the door. “Drop?” a familiar voice called. “Do you have a minute?”

The well-tanned monk looked up from his meditation, remaining seated on a mat with his legs crossed. “Alias? Yes, come in.”

The door opened as the bookish eladrin entered, arms folded sheepishly in front of him. “Hello, yes, I, um...”

“What's on your mind?” Drop asked, loosening his stance. 

“Well, I was watching you train this morning...” Alias explained, blushing noticeably. “Your muscles are very... very well-defined. I was wondering if I might study them...?” He reached into his pack, withdrawing a sketchpad. 

Drop cocked an eyebrow, gazing at the elf with some suspicion. “I suppose...” Rising to his feet, he rolled his shoulders, presenting his bare arms. 

The elf approached, extending a hand to rub the monk's biceps, gently caressing them while exploring their curves. 

Drop flinched. “I-is this part of the drawing process?”

Alias grinned shyly. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Drop? Like a work of art, a statuesque hero of antiquity.”

The monk backed away, looking unsettled. 

“I-I'm sorry!” Alias raised his hands apologetically. “I didn't mean to offend you!”

“It's not that...” Drop shook his head. “I... I just can't.”

“Can't... what?” Alias stared at him, concerned.

“I...” Drop turned away, looking out the window. “I can't let anyone be close to me. It... doesn't end well.”

Alias sighed. “Can you live like that, though? Life is full of risks, Drop, and any of us could die at any time. It's a risk I'm willing to take, though, because...” The elf grinned, blushing faintly. “Because I love you.”

Drop squinted his eyes, sniffing back tears. “I... I can't!” He turned to Alias, eyes red and wet. “I can't risk losing you, because I love you too!”

Alias stepped forward, taking the monk in his arms. “It'll be okay. Really.” He kissed the man's cheek lightly, kissing him until their lips met. Through tears, Drop kissed him back, embracing him and hugging him tightly. 

The elf's hands explored his fit, firm body, stroking his abs and fondling his tight buttocks. Drop sighed with pleasure, allowing himself to live in the moment, embracing the joy that Alias brought to him. With nimble fingers, the elf drew back the monk's tunic, caressing his chest and playfully teasing his nipples. His lips pressed against Drop's neck, traveling down his body as he lowered himself to his knees. Drop watched him attentively, trembling slightly as the elf untied his sash, lowering his simple pants to expose his rigid penis to the open air. 

Closing his eyes, Alias kissed the tip of Drop's cock, parting his lips to wrap around its head. Drop moaned softly, fingers sliding through Alias' long, white-blonde hair as the elf's head bobbed up and down on him. The elf alternated between slow, deliberate motions, drawing the firm member into his mouth and caressing its length with his tongue, and fast, exciting movements, delighting as the monk quivered with enjoyment. 

“Alias!” Drop gasped, leaning back against the wall as the elf worked his tongue magic. “Oh... oh gods, I love you. Please, don't stop.”

Alias grinned, bobbing eagerly, grasping Drop's butt with his hands and pulling him closer. The monk moaned loudly, hands guiding the elf's head further down. 

“Oh, Alias...” Drop trembled, legs tightening with anticipation. “Oh... oh gods, I'm gonna--” He clenched, holding the elf down as his pleasure exploded between his legs; thick white ropes of orgasmic fluid bursting out into Alias' mouth. 

The elf gagged, gazing up at Drop, face growing pale. Drop's chest heaved, body relaxing, and he opened his tear-soaked eyes to see Alias clutching at his throat, unable to breathe. 

“FUCK!” Drop shouted, pulling Alias off of him. The elf fell over sideways and Drop rolled him onto his back, pushing on his chest and breathing into his mouth. “No... no no nonono,” he muttered in a panic. “Please, no...” 

The elf stopped moving and Drop's throat caught, tears flowing out as he cried through labored breaths. “Why...?” He collapsed onto Alias' body, sobbing. “Why does this curse take everyone I love?”


End file.
